Viam a Erebus
by Kitani
Summary: transl. A Road from Darkness. She changed schools to make a new start. He arrived years later with an unknown agenda and a war of old enemies nipping at his heels. Her beloved campus becomes a battlefield of impossible proportions and he's one of the chosen few to make it all stop. Will Levy get over their violent past to side with him? Can he really be trusted? Slow GajxLevy R&R
1. Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This amazing manga series belongs to Mashima-san.

A/N:I humbly ask that you read By Your Side's chapter _Falter_, since this is a direct response to that scene. This story is set in the omake Fairy Academy universe. Please forgive me if I call Phantom by their name, as I refuse to dub them the 'Courage Academy' like in the OVA. It will focus on the development on Gajeel and Levy's relationship because I feel their bond was rushed in the manga. Please enjoy this small scene and submit feedback so I can know if this is a story worth continuing! =D

Daze

* * *

><p>Three weeks and fourteen hours have passed since she had last seen his face, and counting. Even when she is swamped with homework and shelving books in the school's library, Levy's attention was only focusing on her tasks by 3%. Give or take a few inches of halfhearted willpower.<p>

It didn't help that she was running on less than two hundred hours of sleep. Every night, she had been reliving her memories of being bullied at her old school. Polyushka, the head librarian, noticed this by giving her less heavy books to reshelf and with good reason.

By the time her shift had ended, Levy had walked into the circulation desk's side gate ten times, blanking out at the computer screen and walking circles around the huge library with only an empty cart. Since the librarian also doubles as the school's nurse, Levy was scolded every step to the doorway about lack of sleep, common sense and stupidity. Later she would acknowledge these words as a sign of the older woman's concern.

At lunch time, she was still very much distracted while waiting in line to get her food. In her stupor, she absently put a salad together that consisted of three leaves of lettuce, a crushed tomato and a tiny olive with a river of ranch dressing poured over it all. The cashier frowned at the mess that wasn't even on a plate but set directly on the lunch tray. As the price was being calculated, Levy turned slowly at the call of her name by her childhood friend, Jet.

The toothy redhead had a disturbed look on his face as childhood friends of theirs, Droy, appeared at their side. Their mouths were moving but she couldn't make out their voices or read their lips. Then they started pushing each other as if fighting over something and it was behind them, at the far corner of the lunch hall in a corner that she saw why.

Gajeel Redfox was sitting there, in a Fairy Tail Academy uniform, chewing on a fork with a bored face.

It was like the mute button on her hearing was suddenly hit and all the noise in the loud cafeteria blasted her ears with a whooshing roar. Levy jerked violently and the tray she was holding fell from her hands, clattering on the white and gray tile floor. Then Droy was yelling her name as the ceiling was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

Please review! Do you like? Are you intrigued? Or should I get by butt back to BYS?


	2. Apathy

Apathy

* * *

><p>Looking around the cafeteria filled with rowdy students and the smell of fast food with a pointed frown, Gajeel took in the school he always figured as weak. Sitting at a table far from him sat the pink haired bastard who was responsible for kicking his ass. It was as if their fight never happened. Dragneel and his group didn't try to mess with him, even when they found out he was now a student here in Fairy Academy.<p>

Nevertheless, they wouldn't acknowledge him either. It's as if he is invisible. The old man no doubt passed word around somehow that no one was to bother him. He didn't need protection; he could look out for himself.

So why did it feel so suffocating here?

"If you want to make friends, Juvia suggests not looking so scary."

Stubbornly looking away from his former partner as she paused by his table, Gajeel snorted at her words.

"Whatever." He didn't see the hurt flash across her eyes as she set an extra juice box near his left, scarred forearm, then walked on to join Dragneel's group. It did not skip his notice when he glanced after Juvia's as she walks away. Her cheeks reddened when the black haired dude leaned over to check out her tray of food right after she sat down across from him.

What did he need "friends" for? Gajeel considered Juvia a comrade until he learned that she had joined the very school that crushed theirs. Now look at where he was. The new and uncomfortable situation he was in.

He was now a fairy, but at the same time he wasn't.

A sharp sounding crash sounded over by the buffet line of where the food was. Like one body, the entire student body that were in the cafeteria moved to the source of the commotion. Dragneel and his group followed the red haired woman's lead, full of confidence and authority. The students split like a tear in a piece of paper for her, but he still couldn't see what was happening from where he sat.

Like he cared what happened with these people. Honestly, Gajeel felt like he didn't belong. Now is a good a time as any for him to make a quick escape. Headmaster Makarov was determined in him being enrolled here, but his classes weren't drawn up yet so he had no reason to stick around. Deep down, he knew no one cared if he was there or not.

Glancing at the juice box by his arm, Gajeel sneered and snatched it up, almost crushing it as he made his way for the side door that led out into the front yard of the school. He threw the unopened beverage into the trash as he thrust the glass door open, leaving the chaos behind.

Loneliness. It seemed to embed itself into his life, despite his inner want to fill the void.

It didn't matter if he tried to help himself or if someone wanted to save him. He always ended up alone.

A buzzing vibration followed by a loud ringtone went off in the pocket of his smooth black leather jacket he wore over his freshly pressed white uniform shirt. Growling under his breath, Gajeel plucked a beaten, silver cellphone with blunt teeth indentations all around the smooth edges from his breast pocket. Had anyone been by his side at that moment, they would have laughed at his ringtone being the Imperial March from Star Wars.

Flipping the phone open, he pressed the speaker against his pierced ear and growled lower, "I thought I told you not to touch my fucking phone."

"Now now, Gajjy. I was just having some fun! Remember, what used to be my money got this phone for you. "

The young man held his tongue from telling the older man on the other line where to stick his money. He gave his word to Makarov that he would monitor his son and couldn't jeopardize his contact with the headmaster of Raven Tail University. No matter how much it made his fingers itch to squeeze the living life out of the eccentric fool of a man.

"Don't touch my stuff, Ivan."

"Of course, my boy. Any juicy tidbits of news to give me?"

Walking through the parking lot, Gajeel reached his black and silver motorcycle and slid the key into the ignition with his free hand. Lifting one long leg over the smooth leather seat, Gajeel brushed the fingertips of his left hand over the scale pattern on his handle grips. His red gaze glanced over his shoulder back to the Academy he had tied himself to.

"When I rip this place open from the inside, I'll have something worth telling you. Until then, don't call me."

Before the man had a chance to give a stupid sounding response, Gajeel snapped the phone closed and revved his bike out of the Academy's parking lot.

* * *

><p>Standing by the cafeteria windows, a large man with slicked back, auburn hair and two o'clock shadow narrowed his black eyes once the motorcycle was gone. Gildarts Clive, the Academy's laid back P.E. instructor, crossed his bulging arms over his muscled chest.<p>

He didn't like this arrangement with two Phantom kids being transferred here. If they weren't careful, the Redfox kid could cost them more than just property damage. Turning away from the window, Gildarts sauntered through the aisles between tables with a determined face.

It was time the Headmaster called a staff meeting.

* * *

><p>To be continued-<p>

The ending was a little lame, but I am just getting started. There will be more, and I'm holding so much back because there is so much to reveal! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who keeps leaving feedback. You are amazing! Here is an e-Tiramisu parfait!


	3. Cryptic

Dislcaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Cryptic

* * *

><p>Bitter reluctance kept Levy from downing the innocent baby blue colored pill. It was as if a year had not passed, and she was at square one in recovery again. She hated feeling so shaken, as if the progress she made meant nothing at all. At her side sat Jet and Droy with grim looking faces. They had snuck into the nurses area before any others students could check on her. Knowing all too well their past, Polyushka stood outside the door to give them a few moments of privacy.<p>

Jet glared at the floor as his friend gulped the pill down with plenty of water, "He shouldn't be here. We need to get the Headmaster to kick that bastard out."

"I agree! The old man must know our history with Phantom Academy. Why would he let those who hurt you, Lucy and others just walk in here!?" Droy exclaimed, clenching his shaking fists in anger. It hurt Levy to see her best friends so shaken up, but all three of them had their reasons.

Putting the tiny cup aside, Levy reached for her boys' hands and held them gently. "We will go to the Headmaster, but together. I want to be there with you, so please be patient."

Both of them nodded immediately, but with determined faces. She knew they were trying very hard not to hunt down Redfox and beat him senseless, which she was happy for. Already she was shivering from seeing their bloody faces from the back then. Levy did not want to see her friends, who were like beloved brothers, get hurt ever again.

As soon as she let go of their hands, Natsu's muffled voice could be heard through the door. Looking at each other, the trio nodded once.

"Be careful you two," Levy said with a concerned frown, "Don't go near him and keep your story the same."

Droy nodded as they both stood up, " We will wait, but only for you Levy."

* * *

><p>Unlike Gajeel, Juvia felt Gray and his friends accepted her more than her former partner. She could not blame them, since Gajeel had done more damage than all of the Element Four could manage all together. However, when they walked as a group to the school's infirmary to check up on the girl who had collapsed earlier, she politely excused herself.<p>

Turning away, Juvia slowly exhaled to calm her nerves. Even now, she could not bring herself to face the girl. The crippling guilt always felt like it will overwhelm her whenever she thought of Levy McGarden.

"Jet? How is she?"Natsu's voice rang out in gruff concern behind her.

"She's fine, just a little anemic."

"Wait, where you guys going?" asked Gray, making Juvia fight the urge to glance over her shoulder, but she can hear _them_ getting closer.

"Levy scolded us, so we are heading back to class."

"Yeah, later. Erza is already giving us the evil eye!"

Juvia started to smile at Erza's voice ringing out to scold them when suddenly they are on either side of her. The red head wore a hat and a long coat while the other styled his black hair with a lot of styling gel. She did not flinch when they leaned just a tad closer to her as they passed by.

"We will never-," Started the red head in a hushed voice.

"-forget, Lockser," Finished his friend just as both boys broke into a run for the stairway to the first floor.

She didn't start shaking until she made it to a restroom. Of course, they would never forgive and forget. It would be too easy to wash away the sins her and Gajeel share with Phantom.

Turning on the cold water, Juvia washed her face with icy fingers until her face was numb and the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Please forgive me for the angst, but these characters are teenagers...

I am glad to update again, and I hope to have raised some curiosity concerning this story.

I shall be waiting for a review and will respond to each promptly. Thank you for reading!


	4. Traitor

Traitor

* * *

><p>Gajeel had snuck onto Phantom's dormitory property easily enough, but didn't enter his old dorm building. He just stood there in the shadows, leaning against the cool brick wall as night continued to linger.<p>

It wasn't until someone came down the stairs and leaned out of the front entrance that Gajeel actually moved, his head craning to meet the other's narrowed gaze.

"Must we do this at three in the morning?" the newcomer growled, carefully closing the door behind him as he leaned on the corner adjacent to the wall Gajeel leaned against. Cracking his wrists, he pulled a small item from the sleeve of his sweater.

"Do you want the trouble of explaining my presence here? You are the only one who doesn't want my ass on a platter," Gajeel said as he took the offered rainbow flame colored flash drive and stuffed it into his black trench coat.

Leaning out into the dim moonlight, Totomaru yawned as he smoothed his white and black hair out of his eyes.

"So does the new place you're at, but whatever. The drive holds a special encryption that will get you past Fairy's security. Just like you wanted."

He wanted to double check it, but knew Totomaru usually delivered. "It better be temporary, Toma. I'm undercover and if any shit goes wrong, they are going to zero their sights on me first. My stay is suppose to last."

Waving him off, the hacker stifles another yawn, "I made sure not to blow up their firewalls, jeez. It will give you thirty minutes. If we are done, I'm crashin."

Nodding his thanks, Gajeel jogged back to where he parked his bike behind Phantom Academy's property and drove to his new school.

* * *

><p>She knows it is late, but after thinking about Gajeel Redfox and his reappearance in her life all day, Levy cannot bring herself to sleep. Her mind is restless and her nerves wired with anxiety. Polyushka and the Headmaster assured her that sleeping in the nurse's office is safe. Levy knows this, but the touch of insomnia has set in.<p>

Having been in bed for the last half of the day, she decides to take a walk. Grabbing her current book 'Night Play by Sherrilyn Kenyon', Levy snaps on her mini booklight and begins walking around. She just finished reading the part about Vane, a shapeshifting wolf, who guards his ignorant girlfriend in his animal form from another group of wolves when she bumps into a hard wall.

Only this wall said "Oof!"

Blinking from the collision, Levy looks up into red eyes that haunted her in one of the worst ways possible. Just from seeing his face twisted in the snarl of annoyance made her flash back to when they were both enrolled at The Phantom Institute. The bullying, the stress, the violence, Ambien. Already her mind is swimming from the fact she had stopped inhaling once she gasped in surprise from seeing him, then she opened her mouth to scream.

He came at her. With a quick reaction,Levy caught his arm, twisted his hand away from so he could not capture her, twisting her body around in a swing dance turn then bolted for the nearest exit. She did not get far before she felt a tap at the base of her neck, then she couldn't breath, and she was out.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, why were you here?" Gajeel growled down to the sleeping girl in his arms. He did not expect to meet anyone during his mission. Not wanting any drama so early in the morning, he stunned her with a pressure point at the back of her neck, then briefly held her throat to knock her out.<p>

He was amazed she recovered so quickly after looking at him like he was about to kill her. Looking down at her unconscious face, Gajeel couldn't believe only three years had passed. She did not look the same, and he would have never realized who she was had Juvia not pointed her out.

Remembering he only had several minutes before the school's security cameras were reset from his flash drive's override, Gajeel jogged her back to her room and put her back to bed. Setting her book and light on the nightstand, he took one last look at her before opening the window with one leather clad hand and jumping out into the grass. Closing the window behind him, he raced for his bike, hopped on and rode off back to his apartment for some sleep.

Before he could pass out, his cellphone buzzed from a text. Gajeel pressed buttons to bring up the message window.

**Did you get it?**

**From: D**

He replied yes then shut off the phone and slept.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Is that interesting at all? Does that make you want to know what is going on? Honestly, there won't be fluffiness for a while. Only characterization as I try and introduce other key characters and their roles. I hope this is at least suspenseful.

Please review! ;.;


	5. Confront

I have been bitten by an inspiration bug. Please review!

* * *

><p>Confront<p>

The next day, Levy decided not to tell anyone about her late night experience. She did not want to cause an uproar until she had all the facts. Its 10am, classes are already in session and so far, no one has come to her about anything Redfox related. Casually she texted Droy about his day and he complained about his English homework. So no one is aware that Gajeel was sneaking around campus last night. He probably covered his tracks very well.

Levy did _not_ imagine bumping into the jerk. The drugs she took did not cause hallucinations unless combined with alcohol.

After receiving a release note from Polyushka, the young woman made a beeline for the library that she knows will be empty. Having been excused from her first class of the day, she wanted to be somewhere familiar and quiet to think. When she rounded a corner to her favorite table in the very back, Levy found it occupied by the man currently haunting her thoughts in the worst way.

He sat there in a Black Veil Bride t shirt, his thick layered hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. Thin black glasses rests on his nose as he stared hard at several papers spread out before him along with some textbooks on Physics and Math. A black leather jacket is thrown over the back of his chair and a couple Redbulls are crunched into small balls of aluminum. Homework?

She took a step back, only for him to look up and set his heavy red gaze on her. It brought back memories Levy did not want to deal with right now. It also rekindled an anger that she thought was dead.

"I want you gone," she murmured, clenching her hands tightly at her thighs.

His brows rose in amusement as he sat up in his seat. "Oh?"

"You have no reason to be here, at this school. Just leave."

For a moment he said nothing and then he threw his head back to laugh. Hard.

She wants so badly to slap him but just talking to him is zapping all her courage.

Wiping back a tear, Gajeel smirked at her. "As cute as your words are, I'm not going anywhere. But by all means, just try to get rid of me. You'll find it very hard to make me do anything I don't want to."

Levy bites her lip to keep from letting her emotions escape through her throat. "I will." It's all she can do to not run away.

"I can't guarantee my full attention though. I have bigger fish than you, lil one. Get bigger and you might turn my head." Pointedly he looked at her chest and her temper reached its limit.

"You…you ass!" Levy yells, grabs a book off a shelf and chucks it straight for his head. Casually he tilts his head to the side so the book sails harmlessly past his ear. Had she not been so caught up in her fit of anger, she would have noticed the slight unease in his eyes for a split second. Her aim is a little too true for his comfort.

"Is that it?" he mocks in his deep voice but she is already stomping away, her cheeks red with anger and embarrassment.

Tilting his head with his eyes closed, he listens to her stomping foothalls until he is sure she is gone. Then he let go of his pencil and the three broken pieces of wood and lead fall to the table over his illegally printed reports of Fairy Academy's money flow.

So she didn't bring up last night. With any luck, he hoped she assumed it a dream. The last thing he needed was the little girl tailing him when he needed people to pay less attention to him. Its bad enough he is running on three hours of sleep. If she had been Natsu, he would have risked picking a fight just to take the edge off.

Suddenly his cellphone rang with the chorus to Lifehouse's "Halfway Gone". Growling in annoyance, he swiped the answer lock and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes I know," he griped at the other person, shuffling through the reports until he found the most recent.

"That soon, huh?" Smirking, Gajeel laughed evilly. "Them fairies won't know what hits em until its too late. Geehee!"

* * *

><p>Until the next one! Please review!<p> 


	6. Eavesdrop

I'm on a roll! –rolls away- XD Yeah, just ignore me…

* * *

><p>Eavesdrop<p>

Gajeel is feeling anxious. He should have heard back from his partner in crime by now. As he walked out the front door of the Academy to get to his motorcycle, he fishes out his cellphone to check his text messages. Still no reply back.

_From: Me_

_Didya get the money transfer?_

_Today, 2:37 p. m._

It is 4:30 now. What the hell was that guy doing all day? It didn't help between his double agent work that he had rather intense classes to take. Makarov wasn't being easy on him if his illegal gotten Raven transcript had anything to say about it. Classes on Chemistry, Trigonometry, Advanced Auto and Diesel Systems? Was the old man insane?!

Grinding his teeth, the black haired young man stuffs the cell back into his jacket just as something slams into his shoulder. Glaring at the source, he finds himself facing at none other than Gray Fullbuster. This is the guy Juvia is going head over heels over. Narrowing his eyes, Gajeel stares him down.

After a few minutes of silence, Gray throws up his hands, exasperated. "Dude, its cool. Sorry I walked into you."

That isn't why Gajeel is glaring. "Juvia likes you."

"Haah?"

"You're the first she's been serious about. Watch yourself."

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed as his lips curled up in a grimace. "Are you threatening me?"

Turning his head away, Gajeel scoffed. Right now isn't the time for him to start fights. Fullbuster isn't the target anyway.

"Not a threat, a warning," he replies almost tiredly as he continues on his way out of the building. "Juvia isn't most women."

* * *

><p>It was almost 5 o'clock! Levy couldn't believe she had walked around the neighborhood for nearly three hours. For the first hour after her angry march off the Academy grounds, she wandered aimlessly while wiping tears of frustration from her face. She had to admit that talk with Redfox could have gone better. If Jet or Droy found out she broke their promise by seeing him herself, they would not hesitate to hunt the guy down and pick a brawl that could get them all suspended.<p>

It was like their time in Phantom three years ago only she wasn't gripped by fear or hurting from bruises. Skidding around a corner from the speed she gathered by jogging back to school, Levy saw the entrance gate in sight. It was still open! Shifting her jog into a skip, she started humming the intro part to Taylor Davis' song, Awakening when she hears a deep voice on the other side of the high wall leading to the gate.

"Are you kidding me?" comes Redfox's voice to her ears that nearly make her stumble. It irks her his voice can still stiffen the muscles in her legs. Pressing her back against the wall, Levy listens hard to his conversation. Maybe it is worth listening to.

His heavy footsteps crunch on the grass as he walks slowly back and forth. "We can start the attack that soon, huh? Pfft, old Makarov has no idea I'm going to betray him this early."

Betray? Makarov?!

"Fine, I can do it. Fooling them will be too easy."

Levy clenches her eyes closed just to focus on her breathing. No matter what she needs to calm down and think! If Gajeel is going to attack the school again, she needs to warn the headmaster. The heavy footsteps grow closer and Levy feels panic well up in her chest. Who knows what he will do to her if he finds her squatting so close. Diving behind a bush that was two feet away, Levy watches as a bird hightails it out of the leaves just as her feet clear the foliage.

Growling at the sudden sound, Redfox saunters on over towards the garage where he is allowed to park his bike. "Damn flippin' birds."

With shaking fingers, Levy starts texting Jet.

_To: Jet_

_Bring Droy. Meet me as soon as you can._

Hitting the send button, Levy waits until the purr of the motorcycle is far away before she pulls herself from the bush and walks unsteadily for the Academy's front doors.

Till the next one! Review please!


	7. Master

Master

* * *

><p>Sitting in his plush leather chair behind a beautiful oak desk, Headmaster Makarov Dreyer surveyed the three students standing before him. It is already 5:17 pm, and he was supposed to have left for Clive's blasted meeting when they burst into his office. Already he can see his afternoon stretching out into a very long one.<p>

"Master, he needs to go," Jet growled in displeasure as he pinned the old man with a displeased glower, "clearly he is planning something. It is not safe for him to be around the other students. We know that better than anyone."

Rubbing at his temples, Makarov nods slowly, "I know your very justified opinion of Gajeel Redfox being here. I understand it and would not have agreed to him coming anywhere near you if I thought it wasn't good for him to face his sins. That he deserves a chance to heal just as you three have."

Eyes wide in disbelief, Droy waved his hands about wildly, "You cannot be serious! This is one kid you can't hope to save, Master! He relishes in hurting others and is violent beyond all reason."

Makarov gave the black haired boy a speaking glance, "Has he attacked anyone since he has been here? All you have given me is Levy's word that he is going to betray me soon. From a phone call no less that for all we know can be mean anything but hurting someone."

Shifting his eyes to the single female at the back of the room, Makarov noticed her fragile silence. It disturbed and pained him on a level he would not show to anyone. Surely his decision in having Redfox near her would make her upset with him, but he has his reasons. Their ire at his plans would be another sin he will live with.

"I can try to help the boy just as I have with Natsu, Erza and you three. It is the least I can do concerning how my own family turned out."

None of the students would meet his eyes when he said that. They all knew his connection to Raven Institute's president as being his son and how his own beloved grandson had transferred there a couple months ago. Some still call Laxus a traitor to Fairy Academy but the Headmaster would not speak on the matter.

Sighing heavily, Makarov reached for his lukewarm mug of tea, "I think you understand why I would want to prevent another Laxus. I will speak with Redfox and draw up a surveillance contract. I will even have him sign a restraining order if that would make you more comfortable."

Jet and Droy shared a frown before the redhead took a step closer to the old man.

"That is not good enough and you know it. Within rights of self-defense, if he so much as lays a hand on any of the students, I will hurt him."

The old man wanted to groan at the boy's stubbornness, noting Droy's nervous nod of agreement, "That is for the teacher's job to enforce the safety of students…"

Spinning around on one heel, Jet stomped towards the door with a snarl, "If it means a chance to kick his ass, I'll take it!"

The two boys hastily walked past Levy, squeezing her shoulder gently before storming out of the door. She had been boring a hole into the rug of his wooden floor, one hand tracing her throat. He kept his face blank, knowing from her distant gaze that she was remembering the past.

"Levy," he started gently, but she looked up at him with a torn expression. He almost apologized right then and there.

"I can't do it," she murmured quietly as she walked towards his desk, "I cannot be in the same building, knowing I could turn a corner and walk right into him. It's too much. The very fact that you find it okay for him to be here only makes me feel less safe in a place I call home."

That was not his intention. If only she could see that but he couldn't trust her with those details. Not yet.

"I am going to have my classes transferred to our online server immediately. I will leave it up to you to think up an excuse as to why I will not be at campus. Seems something you are good at. I do not believe for one moment that jerk is here as a charity case. You would not be so cruel as to have me go through that pain again. The boys know that and I know that."

The older man met her gaze, not letting his emotions bubble to the surface. Levy had always been book smart, street-smart second and one of the brightest kids he had ever come across. Her shy nature hid her potential and the fact she was using it to see through his textbook reasoning only made the regret weigh on his conscious all the more.

"I...I am sorry for this Levy. Surely one day you will forgive me?"

Brown eyes stared angrily at him before she shook her head and turned towards the door, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"It might be sooner than I can ever think of forgiving that monster."

He winced as the door to his office slammed in her wake. A couple tears slid down his weathered cheek, knowing tonight after dinner he will drink away his sorrows and self-hatred very heavily with a good mug of scotch. Wiping away the droplets of salt, Makarov steeled his face after a couple minutes before he hit the button for the video com to link to the designated meeting room. Gildarts' complaints concerning Gajeel would no doubt be dirtier than Jet's.

As the video stream connected, Makarov sighed heavily from the stress as he closed his eyes briefly, "Sorry for the wait, old boy. It seems you-what the hell?"

Having opened his eyes to view the all his faculty slumped unconsciously over one of the very long meeting tables, Makarov moved for the nearest phone when his office door suddenly opened. Eyes wide in shock and outrage, Makarov stared numbly as his only grandson sauntered into the room, making sure to obviously lock the door behind him.

"Hey old man, how you been?"

Makarov did not miss the wolfish grin or the triumphant gleam in those familiar bluish green eyes that sent a worried skitter down his spine.

"Laxus…you cannot be here. You have been expelled."

Reaching for the phone that his grandfather's hand was holding, the younger Dreyar slowly put the phone back into the charging dock. Makarov could not do anything but watch as his grandson pulled the connector jack for the land line.

"Then consider this a very bad dream. I'm just here for what rightfully belongs to my pops."

He couldn't believe this. Could Ivan have found out after all? "What could that possibly be?"

Laxus chuckled as he stared down his grandfather with a fang filled sneer, "Why the Academy of course."

* * *

><p>Until the next one!<p>

I have not forgotten this story. It is my baby and will be updated. I just had to flesh out the current story arc I am aiming for. So many questions. Just what could Makarov could be hiding? Sorry there was no Gajeel this chapter. –sobs-

I know Levy seems somewhat out of character here but I think she should have had more of an issue with Gajeel being in Fairy Tail in the manga than trying to put up with it for Makarov's sake. In my story, she will voice these issues and more on her past with Phantom will come to light later.

Anyone wanna root for Jet? I thought he was awesome!

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the cliffhanger.


End file.
